The invention relates to an arrangement, used to attach an assembly component with variable spacing to an understructure with the aid of a fastening element. In the field of automotive engineering or facade construction, for example, two components must frequently be secured to each other in such a way that a defined distance is maintained between the two parts. One easy option for joining the components is the insertion of spacer elements, for example washers. The problem with this method is that respectively dimensioned spacer elements must be made available for every conceivable distance, which is hardly possible, particularly in the case of production or assembly tolerances. Solutions for this problem can be found in references DE 202 04 994 U1, DE 201 19 112 U1 and DE 42 24 575 C2. The arrangements and devices described therein, however, are relatively involved and therefore expensive. In addition, they cannot be used to create a sealed connection.